ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin Turner
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Berlin Turner is the son of Griffin Turner and an unnamed mother. He is the current Elemental Master of Speed and a member of the Tech Ninja. History: Early Life: Berlin Turner was born in New Ninjago City sometime after Ninjago had fallen into a peaceful state. He would come to live in Jamanakai Village for most of his early life. Joining the Tech Ninja: Having been witness to the rampage of Ochukras the Serpent, he came to aid the Tech Ninja in their fight against the Children of Tech who had stolen something from him. He was asked to join the Tech Ninja by Zarah to which he agreed. Tournament of Elements: Berlin, along with the other Tech Ninja, received an invitation for the Annual Tournament of Elements. He noticed that Zarah was reluctant to go and along with his comrades, wondered why. He faced against the Elemental Masters of Nature and Form before being paired with Zarah to face off in a race against the Elemental Masters of Shadow and Smoke. He would later encourage Zarah to reconcile with her father and provided comfort to her after Kai had passed. Tar'nok Slavers: By the time the Tar'nok Slavers emerged, Berlin and Zarah had grown closer to each other. When he was captured by Zar'jan the Brutal alongside the other Tech Ninja, he was present o witness Zarah unlock her true potential. Under the Endless Sea Berlin would join the other Tech Ninja in fighting against The Forgotten People. He would remain by Zarah's side when she was infected with a life threatening illness. Facing the Monoliths: Berlin would travel with Zarah visiting his family when they were requested to help discover why Ninjago was being threatened by earthquakes. He, alongside Arczero and Zarah, be trapped deep under Ninjago where they discovered an ancient prophecy foretelling the return of The Bringer of Doom. Training Simulation: Berlin, alongside his comrades, took part in a training simulation designed to test their limits and skills. He would travel with Zarah to the Realm of Madness where they would discover a way to defeat The Sarcusis. He would soon fight against Typhon with aid from Zarah. Molten Electrocution: Berlin would help fight against the Molten Electrocution and was present when King Electro mentioned that The Bringer of Doom was coming. Smith Legacy: Berlin would comfort Zarah when she started to have nightmares of The Bringer of Doom. He would journey with her to discover why she was so important tot he prophecy. He was present when it was revealed that she was a Fire Warrior and the first to control Forbidden Fire in over a hundred years. He would later aid in the fight against the Fire Oni and declared his love for Zarah as they braced for the end. He would fight alongside his fellow comrades against the Fire Oni while Zarah and Kai dealt with The Bringer of Doom. Corrupted Friend: When Zarah returned to the Temple of Airjitzu with purple markings and darker skin, he was the first to see if she was ok, and the first to be attacked by her. He would remain strong, remarking that she would pull through and overcome the dark magic that flowed through her body. He was over joyous when Hur'Draal was defeated and helped comfort Zarah over the actions she committed during her corrupted time. Personality: Berlin is at first glance, a fast talker who loves to race and boast about himself. But deeper inside, he is a king hearted soul who holds deep respect and love for those close to him. As seen when he was positive that Zarah would overcome the dark magic in her, he is a strong believer in the good of others and that peace and harmony will win over war and chaos. Appearance: Berlin loves to wear white with hints of red. He would at first, wear a gi similar to that of the other Tech Ninja before moving on to a ZX gi and so on. He has black hair. Weapons: Berlin often makes use of two wooden batons in combat, but he has access to other weapons such as his Elemental Power. Relationships: Griffin Turner: Berlin and his father are close, cloe to the point that they care for each other deeply. Zarah: The two are romantically involved and would do anything for each other. The two are always at each other's side. Category:Tech Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Masters of Speed Category:Elemental Masters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Galvatream's Ninja